


Afternoon Delight

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Closet Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pulled his mouth away. "Be still," he commanded and fuck, his voice was even hoarser than normal. It would sound like this for the rest of the day, Dean just knew it, and he squirmed at the thought of Cas answering phone call after phone call with his voice still wrecked from sucking Dean off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #15 - Office Romance AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> I'm so sorry for that title.

There was something digging into the small of Dean's back. Possibly a stapler. He knew he'd be bruised tomorrow but right now, he barely noticed it. Hard to, when he was too busy trying to keep quiet as Cas tried to suck his brain out through his dick.

Or that was what it felt like, anyway. His mouth was warm and wet and perfect around Dean's cock. It was a sloppy blowjob, not a whole lot of finesse, but sloppy usually did the job faster and right now, they were on a tight schedule.

Dean bit back a moan as Cas' spit-slick finger circled his entrance, teasing at the rim but not penetrating. He tried to push his hips back, to force it in, but Cas followed his movements, leaving him maddeningly empty.

Cas pulled his mouth away. "Be still," he commanded and fuck, his voice was even hoarser than normal. It would sound like this for the rest of the day, Dean just knew it, and he squirmed at the thought of Cas answering phone call after phone call with his voice still wrecked from sucking Dean off.

"Pay attention," Cas admonished, sensing Dean's mind wandering.

"Then don't leave me hanging," Dean snapped.

Cas glanced up at him, a challenging glint in his eye. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, licking up the precome that had been gathering at the tip. He kept one hand tightly gripped around Dean's hips, preventing any movement, and the other tucked in his underwear, finger back to teasing at Dean's hole.

"Cas," Dean pleaded, tugging impatiently at Cas' hair.

Cas took mercy on him and swallowed his cock down, as far as he could, at the same time pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Dean made a punched noise, thrusting forward into the wet heat of Cas' mouth. Cas' finger chased him, burying in deeper, as far as it could. It burned a little going in, but Dean didn't care. He needed to be filled by _something_ and since it couldn't be Cas' dick - too little time and no lube or condoms on hand - his fingers were the next best thing.

It didn't take Cas long to find his prostate and he pressed at it, twisting his finger around before adding another. It was a tight fit but Dean still thrust back against them. The double sensation of Cas' fingers on his prostate and his mouth around his cock were hurtling him towards the edge, all he needed was just a little push, one more twist of Cas' fingers-

Dean's hand flew towards his mouth and he bit his knuckles to muffle his groan as he came, his knees trembling, hips twitching. Cas swallowed down every drop of him - they'd had to explain away enough suspicious stains to their coworkers - then tucked him back inside his briefs and got up.

"Our break is almost over," he said. Dean glanced down at the obvious bulge in his pants and he felt kind of guilty about not being able to return the favor. Then again, Cas kind of got off on being denied release.

"Do you want any help with that?" Dean asked anyway. Better safe than sorry, but he wasn't surprised when Cas shook his head.

They left the supplies closet separately, as if everyone wouldn't immediately be able to spot what they'd been doing just by looking at them. But let them see, Dean didn't care.


End file.
